In the field of electro-optic display technology, organic light emitting diode (OLED for short) devices have advantages such as self-illumination, high brightness, high contrast ratio, ultra thin, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, wide operating temperature range and the like, and thus the OLED display is one of advanced flat panel display apparatuses that has been widely used.
However, due to inherent characteristics of organic materials, the OLED device is prone to absorb oxygen and moisture, and is easily to be damaged and deteriorated after being corroded by the oxygen and moisture, thereby severely affecting the service life of the device. Therefore, the requirement on the encapsulation of the OLED device is strict.